tomorrow
by arisu rin
Summary: you'll never out run what waits for you. Lyra/Lance.


**disclaimer: **Pokemon. Not. Mine.  
**pairing: **Lance/Lyra  
**note: **I love Sixx Am. I love Nikki Sixx. I love the song Tomorrow in their soundtrack for the Heroin Diaries.  
**thanks: **Readers. Reviewers. Alerters. Favoriters. You all know who you are.  
**note's note:** My muse is back, sort of. Oh and this is the second in my Peter Pan Arc. The Scientist is the first.

* * *

**tomorrow  
**_you'll never outrun what waits for you_

.

.

.

"You really should stay away, Lyra."

"Why?"

"I'm not a good person."

"Why are dragons the bad guys in stories?"

"I don't know."

"I do."

"Explain."

"Dragons are powerful and untamable. A very strong person can tame the dragons."

"How does this relate to me?"

"You must be a good person Lance, because you tamed the dragons."

"Oh, the cleverness of you."

"Oh the cleverness of me."

.

.

.

"I love you." She said it like she was stating a fact, the grass is green, the sky is blue, and my heart belongs to you. It was sickening at the least; it was grotesque, horrendous that she could fall in love with him.

He tried to convince her that she could do better, but she shook her head and smiled. "You're a good person, Lance. You're the knight. If you won't love me today, you might love me tomorrow. And I can wait."

So he led her wait. Wait days, weeks, months, almost a year, and she stayed true to her word and waited. Why? Because of a foolish fairytale that is in her head. He scoffed, as he leaned against the wall, waiting. Because she's going to appear again before you again, just like always.

But she didn't come.

And it did make him worried, and that irked him. He couldn't love her. He didn't love her. Chanting that mantra under his breath, he searched for her, only to find her shivering, _dying_ in the Ice Cave. "Idiot," he mutters while she smiles up at him brightly, "I knew you would come. I just knew it!" she grinned, as she struggled to get up on to fall back down, except he caught her.

"I fell on the ice, at it hurts," she confessed sheepishly, "I honestly thought it was just a little scratch. Honestly." He just shook his head, "If you think it's a little scratch, it's probably more, Lyra. Don't over exert yourself. You aren't gonna get anywhere if you do that."

"But you came to save me. That's all that matters." She smiled up at him once more, before falling back into unconsciousness as he carried her out.

He told himself that he didn't enjoy the warmth their bodies possessed together.

.

.

.

She was reading a book, when he saw her. Sitting there in a café, with her Espeon curled up on the ground besides her, enjoying the sunlight, when he sauntered towards her. She put her book down and acknowledged him with a welcoming smile. He returned the smile as he spoke, "Aren't you too old for fairytales, Lyra?"

"Nope."

He chuckled as he grabbed a seat, while Espeon stretched and nudged him in acknowledgement before falling back asleep. "Your Espeon seems quite tired." She looked up and smiled fondly at the sun pokémon, "We had a long night of traveling."

"It's dangerous to travel during the night."

"It's dangerous to do many things, but still we do them anyways."

"So what dangerous thing did you do?"

"I battled Silver; it was a close one. He's a really good trainer, you know?"

"He's a bad influence."

"He's a good person. I've known him longer, so I trust him."

"With your life?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I promised a rematch with Camper Todd."

And with that she returned her Espeon and was off, only leaving a cup of untouched coffee, and an unfinished conversation. And when she was out of sight, he told himself that wasn't jealousy he was feeling.

.

.

.

"_Stop calling yourself a bad person Lance. You're a good person, because you tamed the hardest pokémon to train. Just like the storybooks tell us, only a knight can tame the dragon. You are strong and brilliant; you just refuse to acknowledge it. However much you hate to admit it, you are just like Silver, an antihero."_

Even with her gone, probably for some rematches, her words echoed in his ears, causing him to twist and turn, unable to sleep. Eventually he gave up the idea all together, and just started walking, pondering. He isn't a thing like Silver. Silver may be brilliant in his tactics, but Silver doesn't show love to pokémon. He uses them for battle, to get stronger. But you can't get stronger without love.

He wonders if that's why she confessed her love to him, because confessing will make her stronger each day till that tomorrow. Because simply loving gave strength to protect those one loved, isn't that what she said. She was a strange girl, he mused, amused by her love can fix everything behavior.

But she spoke the truth didn't she? The inner voice of his mind taunted him, causing him to growl in frustration. Simply thinking about her didn't mean he was in love, was he?

It was funny, he decided.

It was comical how a few sentences changed his whole view on the world. And now, he was falling under the suspicions that he loved the girl! And upon thinking of the subject, he realized that he probably did, because she was the only one, who could capture the interest of a dragon tamer.

He found her on the docks of Olivine City, apparently ready to go the Kanto and challenge the trainers over there. He walked towards her, suddenly feeling a little more self-conscious then he was used to feeling, before he spoke, "Lyra, what day is it today?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Its Friday, Lance."

He shook his head in response, "No it's tomorrow."

And she smiled.

.

.

.

the end


End file.
